


Aincrad Nights

by jujuba6106



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Aincrad (Sword Art Online), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Honeymoon, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sugary Days, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuba6106/pseuds/jujuba6106
Summary: This fanfic is about Kirito and Asuna's intimate relationship during their time in Aincrad, which includes their first night together and Sugary Days implicit moments (which I've decided to let spicier and a lot more explicit XD). If you hadn't read Sugary Days, I super recommend it, it's AWESOME and it feeds a lot the kirisuna fandom too!
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

*Sword Art Online and it's characters belong to Reki Kawahara

*This is a smut fanfiction

*Thanks to Dani, AKA(twitter): kirixsuna for correcting my grammar mistakes! XD

Chapter 1

When I asked Asuna to spend the night at her house, in Selmburg, I certainly did not expect that she would take of her clothes and then demand the same from me. I know this sounds dumb of my part, because what else could I have expected after what I proposed. But there is a reason, which justifies my innoncence about this kind of topic. At least in the game.

We are currentely trapped inside a death game and to get out we have to complete all of the 100 floors of Aincrad's floating castle. We've conquered 74 floors so far in 2 years. And after all this time living in a virtual world, at least for me, it resembles the real world in many ways, such as the need to eat and sleep, but all this time I thought that the functions which gave sexual desire and the actions that could follow after it were impossible. I could tell it because during those 2 years that I passed in this world, I've never actually gotten an erection. Of course, this doesn't mean that I've never felt frustrated with the lack of this function, being a teenager and all, it was agonizing that I couldn't relieve myself when I felt a bit overwhelmed with my feelings for Asuna. In conclusion, this is why I got so flustered and confused staying with an almost naked girl in the same room.

But of course that I had to end up ruining the moment by embarrassing her, reveling that my intentions weren't exactly what she was thinking of. I had to calm her down after reveling my mistake, since she got very angry with my misleading actions. To my embarrassment, I had to explain to her about my ignorance about this certain topic in the game. Because of it, she ended up having to explain to me about the ethic codes off, which once diactivated, it allowed players to recover their sexual functionality. I briefly wondered if she had experienced it, which might explain her knowledge on this, so I asked her:

"Have you ever done it?" Immediatelly, after I let that question slip of my lips, she tried to punch me again.

"O-of course not, you idiot!" She said extremely embarrassed once more. "Someone told me about it!"

To my surprise, she started crying. I couldn't believe myself, what have I done?! There is no way that I would have judged her if she wasn't a virgin, but the way that I asked her was sure very inappropriate.

"Asuna I'm sorry! It wasn't my intention to make you upset! I was rude at you, I'm really sorry." I quicly started apologizing to her, knowing that it was her first time doing something like this and that I was screwing it up and probably making this night one of the worst moments of her life. I lifted up my head, looking at her face, wich was flushed and a bit puffy, tears were running down copiously from those beautiful and nostalgic hazelnut eyes.

"I-I am sorry too." She said, her voice broken. "You didn't know that it was possible doing it in here and I acted impulsively ending up embarressing myself even further." She said as she sobbed. I couldn't take it anymore, I reached out to her and gently enveloped my arms around her smaller body, hugging her.

"Hey it's okay, it's okay." I said passing my hand throught her head in calming motions. We spent some minutes like that, until she calmed down. I carefully desentangled myself a bit from her, so that I could look at her. She blushed a bit, probably because she was still only on her underwear. I wanted to do it too. But I had to make it right and special for her.

"Asuna, would you give me another chance to make it up to you? If you are still willing to, we can do it, I want to do this too!" Asuna stared quietly at me. Then she looked down, still blushing as she answered me.

"I want to do it! There is no one else that I would want to do this with! I've been holding up these feelings that I have for you for so long! Probably since the time where we were spending together on the lower floors."

"Me too Asuna." I said, smiling at her statement. I put both of my hands on her cheeks making her lift up her face, looking directly into her eyes. My lips touches hers in a light short kiss, then again, stronger and moister. She envolves her arms around me and I around her hips, pulling her towards me.

As the kiss ended, I smile gently at her, and passes one of my hands under her kness, and the other went to her back, lifting her up. I walked us to the other room, which I assumed it was where she slept. I look inside and see that I was right. There was a bed inside of it. I carefully placed her on the bed and then I sat down as well.

"Asuna, it is my first time doing this as well, so I don't know if it's going to be good." I said, feeling my face flush at my confession.

"It's okay Kirito-kun. The same goes for me." She said, planting a kiss on my lips, encouraging me. "Here, let me show you where to turn on the ethic codes."

She put her screen on the visable mode and I copied her, pressing on the same buttons that she pressed. When I diactivated it, a strange feeling began to invade my body, though it wasn't unpleasent at all. I proceeded to remove my clothes by going on the opitions of my avatar equipment, until I was only left with my black undergarment.

I aproached my body to Asuna's, which was already at the center of the bed. I gently pushed her hair backwards while carassing her face. She apreciated the gesture, covering my hand laid there, on her cheek with hers. Our lips approached and we kissed, sucking on each others mouths while our tongues battled for dominance. While we kissed, Asuna laid down on the sheets, pulling me down with her. The kiss ended there, leaving us both out of breath.

"Let's remove our other equipment together." She said breathly. We opened up the menu again and removed our underwears at the same time. My eyes marveled at the sight beyond me. Asuna's bare skin revealed to me, was absolutely beautiful. Her breasts were full, with a pair of pink nipples on each side. Her entire self in completion was actually the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. She looked a bit nervous and though, since her cheeks had a deep shade of red on them. I was probably mirroring her as well, feeling more exposed than I have ever been in my entire life, but somewhere in my heart, I knew that there was no one else with who I'd ever feel want to be like that, except if this person was Asuna. I wanted to advance, but I had to make sure that she was still willing too.

"Asuna, are you okay with this? Can I keep going?" I asked while aproaching her and cradling the side of her face with my hand.

"Yes. I want to keep going." She said.

"Please tell me if you want me to stop." When she nodded at my words, I bent down and planted a light kiss on her lips. Then I continued down towards her neck, kissing and sucking on it, while caressing her back with one of my hands. Asuna moaned at the sensations of my ministrations, her hands cradling my head in betweem them, trying to mantain me there. I pushed my body down to lay completely on top of her, our skins rubbing together everywhere and the feeling was absolute heavenly. I stopped the kissing, letting out an exhale, trying to find my composure again and then I returned to Asuna's neck, always making sure that she was enjoying herself. My hands got occupied contorning her sides, trying to memorize her curves and the feel of her soft skin. I started to slowly kiss down her body, starting with the colar bone as my hand at the same time, touched the underside of her left breast. I stopped there, looking up at her, seeking for permission. Asuna, understanding what I meant, simply nodded again and I returned to what I was doing, giving attention to her breasts. I started using my hands first, massaging on it entirely. I wasn't really confident with what I was actually doing, but I wanted to be as gentle as possible. I tried to guide myself watching Asuna's facial expressions, her breathing peaked up on it's pace, her eyebrows were scrunching and she was biting on her lower lip, probably meaning that I was doing okay until now. I was enjoying myself just as much, touching and squeezing her breasts with both of my hands, pushing them up and then together. When I noticed that her nipples were changing to a harder state and to a darker color of pink, I begun to wander if it would feel good to her if I teased her there too. I decided to test it and moved my fingers to those tiny buttons, squeezing and pulling on them. Asuna whimpered at that, low moans scaping her delicate, yet, swollen lips from all the kissing. Her teeth sinked down on her botton lip, trying to shut it down. I took that as a good sign and I continued to play with her nipples. My mouth went down on one of them, licking and sucking on it. I felt Asuna's legs tremble as she moaned a little bit louder this time. I nipped her nipple slightly, before letting it go, so that I could move on to the other, to give it the same attention, while my hand continued to caress the breast that I left behind.

When I stopped and looked up at her, she was blushing hard from the pleasure and embarrassement, while breathing erratically. She pulled me down to her again and kissed me ferouciously. Her hands roamed all over my body. From my arms, to my back and even to my butt. It turned me on immensely, my loins were burning and throbbing. As we continued to make out, my hand went down between our bodies. When I lightly touched her down there, the kiss ended and I flushed, totally lost on how I should go from there on.

"Uhn, Asuna...I-I don't know much what I'm doing right now."

"You are doing just fine, don't worry too much." She smiled reassuringly. She opened her legs a little bit more for me, so that I could get a better view of what I was actually doing. I've only seem at the very least, drawings of the female anatomy and vaginas on the Biology's textbooks that I read when I was still going to school. But the real thing was totally different. It was for sure much prettier than I've imagined.

"Kirito-kun, don't stare too much at it, I'm getting embarrassed!" She said nervously.

"I'm sorry. It's just...you are so beautiful. You don't have to get embarrassed." I said, smiling and lifting myself up to caress her face lightly. When she returned the smile I got back to my previous position in between her legs. Then, I bought my index finger to touch her in between her folds. She shivered as she felt the contact. I continued from there, passing my finger up and down with minimal pressure, afraid of hurting her, (even though our avatars' don't feel any pain, I probably forgot that at the moment, out of instinct) while at the same time I watched her, trying to make sure that she was being pleasured. As I didn't see much change in her facial expressions, I started to get a bit more insecure.

"Am I doing ok?" I asked, stopping my hand from it's movements.

"You are doing ok, you don't have to pressure yourself like that. We really shouldn't know much on our first time." She said gently.

"But, I really don't know where to start...I'd like to know where you like being touched and stuff." I finished my sentence in a little voice, embarrassed over my clumsiness.

"Here." Asuna said, lifting herself up from the cushion to a sitting position and grabing my hand with her smaller one. She had a concentrated look on her face as she took my middle finger and guided it towards her center once again. I shifted my eyes to look at where my hand was going and was caught of guard when I saw and felt my finger passing through the opening of her vagina. Suddenly my finger was surrounded by a moist and tight sensation, as it passed through her walls. I almost facepalmed myself, because it was just so obivious. It's where it goes after all. It was one of the most natural methods to prepare her for intercourse, by stimulating her in this place. As I processed these thoughts, she once more took me by surprise, when she guided my thumb to a place above her entrance. There, laid a small, swollen and pink button. When my thumb lightly touched it, Asuna let out a breathy moan. I looked up to catch a glimpse of her face. Her eyes were clouded and sparkled with desire, her cheeks were flushed, while she breathed a bit more rapidly with bliss. She moved my hand over and inside of her, making my middle finger slide in and out of her, while my thumb stroked her clitoris evenly. She must have forgotten what was going on and that I was watching mesmerized, because when she finally locked her eyes with mine, she realized what was happening. Her face became colored entirely in red as she quickly let go of my hand and brought hers to hide her face in embarrassement. I brought my lips to kiss her shoulder, her hands lowering down a bit as she looked down at me with those big hazel eyes of hers. She was just so cute that I wanted to hug her tightly with all my might.

"You don't have to be ashamed. Showing me what you like is actually very helpful Asuna." I paused, looking at her still timid expression. I couldn't help but tease her a bit. "You know, it makes me want to watch you doing it again, but with your own hands." As I said that with a suggestive smile, Asuna returned to hiding her face.

This time I didn't hold back, I throwed my arms around her shoulders and squeezed her in a hug, kissing her knuckles, wich still insisted to block my view of her beautiful face.

"You look so cute when you are embarrassed Asuna." I said softing my arms around her.

Her fierce temper is what usually wins over that shyness of hers as she looked at me fiercely and then suddenly, she punched me on the arm.

"Ouch." I let it out instinctively even though we couldn't feel any pain like that.

"Is that why you tease me so much?! You are mean Kirito." She said in a pouting voice.

"Haha, my bad, my bad." I said catching her wrists in my hands as we playfully fought each other. I let go of her wrists, and rapiddily bringed my free hands to tickle her at her sides.

"Hahahahah... Kirito-kun, stop...hahahaaha." She laughed, while curling herself away from my attacks.

I gradually stopped tickling her with my hands to lick and kiss her neck and colar bone once again. Asuna's loud laughing became soft giggles, as I once again made a descent, going from her breasts, belly, navel, until once again I was down there. But this time I felt a bit more confident.

While carefully watching her reactions, I started simply brushing my lips over her clit, pressing on it. Asuna gave a long exhale, followed by a low moan as I gently drawed circles on that spot with my tongue. I bringed my hand to her entrance, and moved my finger up and down the seam. When I noticed that she's gotten even wetter, I felt a bit safer to start sucking on her clitoris, while I entered two of my fingers inside of her.

As I worked her up, Asuna's moans became louder and her hips were lifting off her bed to move along with the pace that I had settled. I loved the look of her face. Her eyes were closed shut in bliss, her cheeks were red from the lust and her mouth was slightly open to let out little breathless moans.

"Kirito-...kun...hmm." She called out to me as I moved my fingers faster. "Please..., I want you now." Her words reached out to me and I lifted myself up, stopping the foreplay completely.

As I moved my body closer to hers, she lifted herself over and brought her hand to my crotch, gripping my semi-hard member, making me moan loudly, surprised by her sudden movement. She started lightly moving her hand up and down on me, making me harder than I already was.

"Am I doing it right?" She asked, looking a bit amazed by the changing in my body. I put my hand over hers, tigthening it over around me and then I guided her hand's movements to a rhythm that I liked better.

"Like this. You can also press your thumb on the head...yeah, that's right." I guided her over, surprised at how much more pleasurable it was to have her touch me, than doing it myself.

When I was hard enough, I stopped her hand with mine again, as I brought the other to her cheek and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. We laid down on the bed, with me once again on top of her, looking at each other.

"Asuna, may I put it in?" I asked, reaching down with one arm to grip my dick with one hand and bringing it to brush at her wet entrance, as I supported myself with my other arm on the bed. She was laying down on her pillow. Her hair splayed around it, unbraided and a bit messy. But in my eyes, she never looked more beautiful.

"Yes, Kirito-kun." She consented, while enveloping her arms around my neck in a hug and kissing me. I let myself slip in at the process, entering her slowly. When I was entirely inside of her, the kiss ended and we were breathing heavely. She nodded at me again to go on when I had stopped, to make sure that she wasn't feeling any pain. As slowly as before, I pulled out of her and pushed in again.

"This feels good." I let it out as I buried my face in her neck, inhaling her addictive smell. Moving my hips a bit harder. Asuna giggled at my statement and carrassed my hair with a hand.

"I'm glad Kirito-kun. You can move a bit faster." My hips immediatelly started moving in a faster pace, as I felt her legs wraping up around me.

"Ahh!" Asuna let out a loud moan slip at the change of angle. I smiled at her neck and brought my lips to her ear.

"Did you like it?" I whispered as I moved again, making her let out a pleasurable whimper as her hips started moving together with mine.

"Yeah,... it feels good, please, right there!" At this, I understood that I was thrusting myself against a sensitive spot. Unfortunately, I felt that my limit was nearing as I continued. I tried to breath more evenly to control it, but the pleasure still scalated to a point where I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Asuna! Asuna! Asuna!" I call out her name muffled in her neck when my orgasm reaches me. I continued to move my hips a little more, until the last waves of pleasure dissipated and I let out a long breath in relief.

My body went completely loose on top of her. I rolled off her soon after, afraid that I was too heavy. Then I motioned Asuna to snuggle into my arms. She did so, laying her head on my chest and sighing contently. I noticed that her breathing was a bit more even than mine. Suddenly, I came to the realization that she hasn't climaxed. I couldn't help but feel bad for reaching the top while the same didn't happen to her. As we recovered, she was the first to talk.

"I didn't expect that it would feel this good on my first time. You know... I didn't feel pain at all." –She said contently, with a tone of wonder.

"That is probably because the pain absorber of the game counts on it as well." I concluded, while nuzzling her hair and hugging her sides. "I'm glad that you felt good, but still I'm sorry that I couldn't bring you there." I confessed, looking at her apologetically.

"It's okay Kirito-kun. It's your first time as well. With time, I'm sure that we'll be in more sync with each others bodies." She told me, brushing my cheek with her thumb.

"And I'm more than eager to learn." I hovered above her once more, still on my side, as my hand slided from her side, to her belly, navel until it made contact with her pussy. It was completely wet from the mix of her juices and my come. My fingers entered her once more, while I placed my thumb on her little bud. I guided myself with the memory of her earlier performance and her actual reactions to my ministrations. She looked a bit flushy and hesitant at first, but in a mere of seconds, she was melting under my touch.

"Hmmm, harder!" I obeyed her and thrusted my fingers inside of her more intensely. She immediatelly throwed her head back, while her mouth was hanging open in a silent moan. I started moving my fingers around her, trying to search the spot that would give her the strongest reaction. As I went along with it, I noticed that when I thrusted my fingers against a spongy place, right on the upper wall inside of her, her legs would tremble and she'd moan louder, while her hips tried their best to push back at me and mantain me on that place. I smirked, realizing that I've found the place where she felt the most pleasure.

I reapetedly fingered her, making sure that I was always hitting that spot, while I blissfully watched her face contorted with the feelings that I was awakening within her. This went on for a while, until Asuna started crying extremely loudly, calling my name and asking for me to speed up my pace, saying that she was almost there. I did just as she asked, making sure to put up more pressure on my thumb to her clit. When I pressed there, combining with my finger brushing that spot again, she snapped.

The face that she makes when she comes is one of the most beautiful of hers. Her eyes shined brighter and her mouth was hanging open as she let out cries of relief, while her whole body tensed up. I was still amazed by the view, even after it was over. She fell back on the sheets, sweating and breathing heavely. I removed my fingers from her and examined them. They were covered in her juices, proof of how much I made her feel good. I put them on my mouth, tasting them, all the while watching Asuna trying to recompose herself. I didn't feel the taste of mine though...probably after a while, it disappears on it's own.

"Kirito-kun, what you just did was so dirty." She managed to say in an embarrassed voice.

"It wasn't." I stated and to prove my point, I moved on top of her still melted form and kissed her, pushing my tongue against hers, making sure that she tasted herself. As the kiss ended, I moved back to lay beside her and waited until she caught her breath.

"Was it good?"I asked, laying on my side and brushing her hair from her face.

"My taste or the orgasm?" She asked teasing me, I chuckled, pinching down on her side. She let out a cried out laugh and giggled a little bit more, before she gave me an actual answer.

"Yes, it was amazing, really. Thank you so much for making it so special for me" She said, snuggling towards me and covering her face in my chest. I enveloped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I guess that I should be the one thanking you. It was very special to me as well." I said while rubbing her back in soothing motions. We mantained ourselves like that, enjoying each others warmth, until sleep took us away from our reality in the virtual world to another one in our dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sugary Days, 16.6

*My thanks to Dani (twitter: kirixsuna) for beta reading it 3

"...Go on, you can do what you want...I'm all yours now, Kirito". With that line from Asuna while she tactfully covered up a part of her body with her arm, my sense of reason vanished into a gap to some other dimension just like my underwear did.

I walked towards my young wife and took her hand, which was trying to hide her body from me, in mine. She blushed, feeling exposed. I did too, but if I didn't take any action now, nothing was going to happen and the longer we would be ashamed of the act of seeing each other naked, but it was up to us to work on it together.

I kissed her forehead. "You are beautiful. You don't need to feel ashamed". I said caressing her cheek with my other hand. She smiled, then lifted her head and gave me a sweet peck on the lips. I returned her kissing, sliding my tongue shyly against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Asuna opened her mouth and our tongues collided with one another, dancing together as we tasted each other. When our lungs started screaming for air, we finally separated.

Asuna took long gulps of air, but I didn't waste anymore time and continued kissing her face, trying to calmly catch my breath by inhaling and exhaling slowly through my nose. My lips made a descent, kissing her forehead, her nose, her cheek. When they arrived on her right ear, I caught the cute lobe with my teeth and gently tugged it down.

Asuna, who just barely started breathing normally once again, took a long exhale as she felt me working on the sensitive cartilage. I sucked on the lobe and then playfully my tongue went slightly inside her ear canal, making her gasp in surprise.

"Kirito-kun!" She protested as I went for the other ear doing just the same thing. As she was more prepared this time for my assault, she wasn't caught off guard, but still she jumped and let out a small giggle.

"That's funny…I can't taste any ear wax…" I said it lowly to myself but Asuna still somewhat heard it and the color on her skin rose again.

"I must admit that I found it weird when I tried cleaning my ears and didn't find anything in it…" She said shyly, bringing her hands to cover her ears, protecting them from me.

"If I am correct, here in SAO, they don't reproduce any bodily fluids…well…unless in situations such as this!" I said and my hand rapidly went underneath our naked bodies, in between Asuna's legs. Asuna moaned loudly at the unexpected attack, her hands uncovering her ears, going down to hold my shoulders. My hand massaged her folds lightly, collecting the wet substance there and retiring my hand as my fingers got wet enough. Asuna made a disappointed noise at the loss, making me smile at her cute reactions. She blushed as I cheekily showed her the fluids covering my fingers.

"Suck them." I said using a more authoritative voice, while offering her my fingers. Her body trembled as goosebumps broke down on her skin. She took my fingers inside her mouth, one by one, sucking on each of them. When her eyes lifted to innocently stare at my own, a shiver ran down my spine, as her erotic actions gave me even dirtier ideas of what I wanted to do with her.

When Asuna finally cleaned off the last one, I desperately grabbed her chin and brought our mouths together, kissing her like crazy while tasting everything about her on her tongue. We messily tangled ourselves down on the sheets. I let go of my young wife's mouth, hungry to taste more of her. My lips and tongue made a slow descent to her jaw and then down her neck and collarbones, sucking on the delicious skin. She whimpered feeling my teeth lightly nipping down on her, but no matter how hard I sucked, regretfully, I thought - no marks appeared like it would have if we were doing this in the real world. I slide down her body a bit more, pressing a single kiss to the place where her heart should be beating right now, before gradually licking a path to her right breast, licking around the nipple and feeling it start to harden under my touch. I take it inside my mouth, sucking hard and gently sliding my teeth on it.

Asuna whined as I did this and moaned in relief when my left hand finally squeezed her other breast, feeling the soft flesh molding with my hand and then pulling and twisting her left nipple with my fingers.

"Kirito-kun". Asuna called out my name and gripped on my shoulders when I changed breasts. I licked and sucked her left nipple, while squeezing the other one with my hand. As I continue playing with her like this, I feel Asuna's waist and legs quivering and trying to shift in discomfort, but failing to do so, as my weight keeps her in place. I look at her flushed face. Her eyes are closed and her eyebrows are scrunched up together, while her lips are parted, letting out puffs of air. 'It is time', I thought, releasing her breasts. I can hear Asuna whining in protest and then gasping as my lips went down her stomach, reaching her navel. My hands slowly go down her knees, lifting them up to rest on my shoulders. Asuna whimpers in anticipation as I let myself breath so near where she wants me. However, wanting to build it up even more, I instead brought my face down to her left inner thigh, kissing and sucking on it until I almost reaches her center. When I hear the girl before me holding her breath I smirk evilly and go straight to her other inner thigh, repeating the same process.

"Kirito-kun, don't do this to me…!" She complained with a tearful voice.

"Do what, Asuna?" I questioned, pretending to be clueless, smiling mischievously, lifting up my left eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb with me Kirito-kun…you know what I want!" She said outraged, before shyly turning her face to the side in shame. My smile widens. This is exactly where I wanted to bring her.

"Do I?" I continue to tease her. "I guess you have to be more specific with me Asuna, otherwise I won't know exactly what you want." I said in a low tone, bringing my finger to her core, circling around it, but never touching there directly. Asuna looked down at me. Her embarrassment evident, given by the cute red color on her cheeks and her tearful eyes.

"Please Kirito-kun…I want you…to go down on me…", who could resist the adorable way of her pleading? I know that I couldn't. As soon as she asked me, my mouth attaches to her moist folds, sucking down on them. Asuna cries out in pleasure. I feel her hands going up to my head and pulling on my hair, as I use my index and middle fingers of my right hand to open up her folds, exposing her swollen clit to lick a path from her opening to the bud lying atop it, laving it up with my tongue and then enveloping it with my lips and sucking down on it.

"Ahhhhhh…Kirito-kun…!" She moaned and cried out loudly as I continue licking and sucking on her as if I was making out with her mouth. As I slid my tongue lower, almost near her entrance, Asuna's hips twitched and her hands pressed down on my head, as if telling me to stay there. We have just started indulging in sexual acts, so for both of us, it's still and maybe it'll always be a learning process. So I wasn't surprised that whenever we tried something slightly different, new pleasure spots or ways to pleasure were found. Holding down onto her hips, so that they wouldn't move too much, I maintained my tongue on the same spot near her entrance, licking on it and pressing down gently, testing, while looking up at her face seeking her reactions. Her mouth opened up a bit and she exhaled deeply. "There", she breathed out lustily. With the tip of my tongue, I pressed there harder in circling motions, trying to explore the entire area.

"Oh, oh my God". Hearing Asuna suddenly crying out, throwing her head back, made me recoil for a bit, afraid to make her come right away. 'Maybe I should alternate…', I thought, inserting my tongue inside of her, circling it inside for a bit and then returning to that newly discovered erogenous zone. I repeated the process over and over, building her up slowly.

"Ki, Kirito-kun, Kirito-kun, Kirito-kun." The repetition of her calling out my name, along with the feeling of her tightening around my tongue, was the cue that made me stop.

Asuna whined at the loss, while breathing rapidly. I hovered over her, kissing her cheek and smelling her hair, letting her floral scent fill up my nostrils as I waited for her to catch her breath.

"You are so mean Kirito-kun…", she gasped. "Why didn't you let me get there."

"Because." I smiled, kissing her nose when she pouted. "I'll make you feel good again, but I also really want you to do something to me." I confessed, getting her attention.

"Oh? And what do you want me to do Kirito-kun?" I smirked and leaned in to whisper in her ear my request. She gasped and flushed.

"You want me to what!?" She squeaked in an embarrassing tone.

"That's exactly what you heard Asuna. I want you to give me a blowjob." My smile widened when she shrieked at the word, but to my surprise, she recovers from it quickly and faces me with resolve on her face.

"Okay! I'll do it!" She said it with such confidence that I had to repeat it in my brain a lot of times. A shiver went down my spine just imagining what was going to come. But first I had to make sure of something.

"Listen Asuna. I don't want you to do anything if you are uncomfortable with it. If you really don't want to tell me and we'll do something else." There is really no way that I would let myself feel good if she's doing something against her will.

"I know Kirito-kun. If I really don't want to I'll tell you. In fact, I want to do it to you too, to make you feel good, let me give a try!" She reassured me, grabbing my left hand and holding it with both of hers.

We changed positions, with me now laying down on the pillows. Asuna sits on top of me, kissing me ferociously. Her tongue was everywhere. Dancing with mine and wandering all over the inside of my mouth. When her tongue caressed my top palate, I moaned into the kiss, making her repeat the action again. Her hands kept exploring my body while we made out. They pulled my hair on the top of my head or on the nape of my neck, massaged my shoulders and chest, purposely running over my nipples, from top to bottom and from left to right. When holding our breaths became unbearable, our lips separated from each other slowly, with Asuna using her teeth to gently pull on my bottom lip, making me hum at the lingering feeling after she let go of it. She smiled sweetly at me, taking in my breathless form. Asuna slowly approached me again, bringing her face to my right side and taking the lobe of my ear between her lips, sucking on it, before letting it go and using the tip of her tongue to trace the rim of my ear. She goes to the other one and does the same thing. I shiver when she lightly sticks her tongue inside of the canal before moving away and smirking cutely at me.

"Kirito-kun doesn't have any ear wax either." She returns my previous teasing, making me blush a little. She briefly kisses my red cheek and traces her lips down to my jaw and then to my neck, returning all of the sucking and nips that I had given her before.

When she moves to my chest, I thought that she wouldn't spend much time there but I was terribly wrong. She takes almost as much time as I did when I was the one playing with her chest region. Kissing, licking, sucking and biting on my nipples, which I've never ever considered as some place where I would care about being touched, but after experiencing it, I couldn't help the groans that escaped from the deepest parts of my throat, wishing for her to never stop what she was doing. Her hands roamed around, massaging my shoulders, my chest…they kept slowly going down, making my breathing pick up its pace with anticipation.

"Oh fuck! Asuna!" I couldn't help but curse loudly in pleasure when I felt her gripping me hard. I her giggle timidly as she looked at me with affection in her eyes.

"I'll do my best Kirito." Asuna said with determination in her eyes. My eyes softened and I softly smiled at her.

"I don't want you to feel pressured Asuna. I'll guide you through it all and if you come to a point where you don't want to do this anymore you can stop." I reassured her, bringing a hand to pull a lock of her hair behind her ear. She nodded at me and slowly went down my body, tracing her lips softly from my chest, down to my belly button, gently blowing on it, making my body become covered in goosebumps. When she finally reached the place where I was most aching for her, I instinctively opened up my legs a bit more, waiting for her to start and she did…but mot the way I expected it. Instead of going directly to my hardening rod, she attached her mouth to my inner thighs, kissing me there with her teeth and tongue, all the while her right hand massaged my left inner thigh. I groaned due to the unexpected and torturing pleasure.

"This is unfair." I said after a while, as she was doing the same with her mouth on the opposite side.

"How come?" She asked faking innocence, stopping what she was doing to blink cutely at me.

"You are teasing me Asuna." I said in a complaining and childish tone.

"As if you didn't ever do the same with me." Asuna simply said, before returning to torturing the inside of my thighs once again, slowly approaching my cock, but always retreating before she truly reached it.

"You know…at least I always gave what you wante…aaaahhhhh!" I throw my head back when I feel her mouth licking my base all of a sudden.

"Yeah, you are right Kirito-kun. I've been teasing you too much. Let me make it up to you then." She held my base in her hand and finally she reached my heated place with her mouth. The touch was tentative and shy, but the way that her tongue licked around the head of my cock as if it was an ice-cream made me groan in relief.

Taking it as good sign, she continued licking, testing where it felt good, going from my head to my base in an up and down movement. "A-Asuna…there…". I guided her when she reached a point right below the tip, which had sent an electric current up my spine. She took my message and concentrated on that spot for a bit, kissing and licking my frenulum.

"Asuna, move your hands along. Oh. That's right." I was already satisfied enough with the way she was pleasuring me, her hands massaging my rod with her up and down movements as her tongue kept tracing all around. My build up started coiling around my stomach, I sighed contently, thinking that there was no better way than being pleasured like that, until suddenly a warm and slick sensation wrapped around me, making me let out a hoarse cry of pleasure and surprise.

"Oh, God! Sorry Kirito-kun! Did that hurt?" Asuna asked scared for my well-being. She released me from her mouth so rapidly, that a popping noise sounded from her action.

"No, no, don't worry! You are doing great Asuna. That felt extremely good…I was just caught off guard." I reassured her, tracing my thumb along her petit and swollen lips.

"Really?! I'm glad, that I made you feel so good." She smiled at me lovingly. "Then, here I go again." She pushed her hair behind her ear and engulfed me again, until half of me was inside her mouth. The rest was enveloped with her hand and I braced myself for what was going to come.

"Fuuuuuck". I groaned as I felt her bobbing her head on me, all the while her hands massaged the rest where her mouth couldn't reach. Every time her mouth went up to the tip, she traced it with her tongue and lips before swallowing me again. With her right hand occupied with my member, the other caressed my right thigh and. I gasped when she curiously enveloped my balls gently. She looked up at me to seek my reaction and I looked down at her, nodding. "Gentle." I managed to say low and huskily, feeling her add as little pressure as she could, lifting it up and down. The tickling sensation brought me even closer to my climax and before I could notice, my building up was already reaching a boiling point.

"Asu-Asuna, I'm coming! If you don't want it in your mouth, you better stop…" She looked up at me, nodded, closed her eyes and went on just like before. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the sheets with one hand and the other went down to Asuna's hair, trying to tug at it just as gentle as possible. Asuna hummed with the sensation of my hand lightly pulling her hair on her scalp, and the vibrations that came along were my demise.

"Fuck…Asuna…" Lights exploded behind my closed eyelads as I threw my head back and groaned hoarsely from the pleasure that engulfed me. I moaned softly when the sensation started dying out, while Asuna slowly retreated from my sloppy form.

As I opened up my eyes, I saw Asuna's naked figure in the blue moonlight invading our room, with her hands trying to keep her mouth shut as she tried to swallow what I'd given her. When she managed to do it, she finished off by locking her eyes with mine, licking the rest of me off each one of her fingers.

"Kirito-kun." She approached me happily, falling on top of me for an embrace, caressing my sweaty hair and kissing me shortly on the lips. I was still recovering, my breathing was ragged and my legs were trembling and feeling like gooey. I've never felt so good in my life and it was all because of her. My beautiful wife, the love of my life.

Asuna relaxed in my arms as I recovered, but she was relaxing way too much for my liking. Was she going to sleep? "Hey Asuna-san?"

"Unnn?" Asuna responded sleepily.

"Are you going to sleep now?" I asked, expectantly.

"Well, that depends on how long you will take to recover…" I secured her in my arms and turned us around until she was bellow me. "You don't have to wait for me to get ready again. I've made you wait a lot with my mouth. I better finish the job" I stated, showing off my tongue to her playfully and watching her flush as I grabbed her knees and locked her legs behind my shoulders, going straight up to the place where she'd been waiting for so long. I don't waste any time, immediately taking her clit in my mouth, rolling it with my tongue and sucking on it with just the right amount of pressure that she needed to climb up faster to her high.

"Kirito-kun…ah! If you keep doing that, I won't be able to hold on any longer. Ahhhhh." She cried out in pleasure as I invaded her insides with two fingers, pistoning them in and out and making scissoring movements to make sure that I could find that spot, that I'm still learning to find and stimulate.

"That's the idea. It's okay Asuna, come." I leveled myself up to her face and kissed her deeply. My thumb replaced my tongue on her sensitive bud, while my fingers continued their search. When I pressed my fingers against her upper wall and rubbed the soft flesh in there, Asuna's body jumped and her moan was muffled by my mouth. I ended the kiss there so that I could hear her and watch her face as she reached her pleasure.

"Kirito-kun…please. Ahhhhh. I can't anymore…"Asuna frantically lifted her hips to meet my hand, grabbing the sheets above her while her breasts moved slightly up and down with her hard breathing. Her tearful eyes were directed at me and only me, begging for relief. And I would give it to her. I stretched out my free hand towards one of hers, which was grabbing the sheets with so much force, that I wondered if it wouldn't lower the sheets durability. I disentangled it and made her hold my own. With a few more thrusts from my hand, Asuna's body trembled as she came around my fingers, tighting them with the constrictions of her inner walls. She cried out loudly, as she desperately continued moving her hips into my hand to prolong the pleasure. As the high gradually lowered its waves, Asuna settled down with a satisfied sigh. I pulled my fingers out of her while my other hand brushed her bangs off of her sweaty forehead. As I waited for her to recover, I used my hand wetted by her juices to stroke my semi-erected member until it became hard enough for the next act. I slowly approached Asuna, who welcomed me with opened arms and kissed her sweetly, pressing my body atop hers, while holding myself up with my elbows so I wouldn't crush her.

"Asuna, I'm going to put it in, okay?" I said while aligning my rod with her wet entrance. She nodded, enlacing her arms around her shoulders and hugging me. Slowly but swiftly, I started filling her up. We held our breaths and released it when I stopped, completely inside of her. I adjusted our positions, lifting up both of her legs, with my arms under her knees and bending them until they reached her chest. In this position, I felt myself deeper inside. I groaned lowly and she whined.

"Uncomfortable?" I asked worried.

"Not at all, I feel so full." She breathed heavily. Her hands went to my hips to pull my pelvis much closer to hers. I nodded and started moving, slowly but with an even pressure, the feeling so warm, slick and tight that I was worrying about finishing too soon. Asuna, looking at my furrowed brows, noticed my insecurity and smiled.

"Don't worry about it". She said, grabbing me by the shoulders and laying me full on top of her, until our chests were pressed against one another.

"Ohhhh God, Ahhhhhh!" Asuna screamed out at the change. "Kirito-kun, please move harder…there please!" She desperately told me. I moved harder and she threw her head back to let out more of her sweet sounds as I started hitting a different spot from the other times. The combination of my hard chest brushing against her nipples was also adding to her frantic state as I felt her roughly moving her chest around mine to have more stimulation.

To be honest, I don't think that either of us managed to last long this time, but at least, for the very first time, we climaxed together. We kissed each other sloppily as the waves shook our bodies as if we were trying to transmit and make each other feel the love and pleasure that our bodies were feeling. When the shocking feelings passed, we were still kissing each other, but now, it was much more gentle and slow, we never wanted it to end, but the need to breath became unbearable and we had to separate. The look on our faces were mirroring each other, we had silly smiles on our exhausted faces and we couldn't help but giggle lightly, too overwhelmed by the good feelings passing through us.

I heavily fell down on my side of the bed, instantly pulling out of her, and brought her to lay atop of me, with her head resting on my chest.

…

"Your heart is beating."


End file.
